efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW: Uprising
Uprising (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. It took place on April 7th, 2015 in Brooklyn, New York. It was the first and only event under the Uprising chronology and the third event to be produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). The event is the first time the NGW Tag Team Championships were contested and won by a team at an NGW event. Seven matches were contested at the event, including a Fatal-Four Way Tag Team Match for the inaugural NGW Tag Team Championship, also Jeffry Mason made his first title defense after he defended the NGW Heavyweight Championship against Tyler SIN. Production Background Uprising was the third ever show produced by American professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). It is also the first show to feature the NGW Tag Team Championships being contested for. Storylines The NGW: Uprising show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. The shows major storyline was focused around the NGW Heavyweight Championship which followed the Bloodlust Revolution and the tyrannical reign of Jeffry Mason. The feud between Mason and Tyler SIN was culminating as at the previous PPV NGW: Doomsday Jeffry Mason attacked Tyler SIN and stole his spot in the NGW Heavyweight Championship Battle Royal. SIN was granted a title shot after being robbed of his opportunity. The ongoing feud between the tag teams of The Danger Zone & Extremely Lethal continued as the two team tangled in the Fatal-Four Way Tag Team Match, and finally after Nathan Cage and Danny Boy eliminated each other during the NGW Heavyweight Championship Battle Royal at NGW Doomsday, their feud came to an end. Event Preliminary Matches In the opening match of the night, World's Kawaiiest Tag Team (Sloane & Raine) defeated The Danger Zone (Ryan Vendetta & Storm Andrews), Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Chris Jordan) & Beauty &The Beast (Dan Mulak & Brian Nabraska) to become the inaugural NGW Tag Team Champions after Sloane trapped Brian Nebraska in the Koji Clutch and submitted him. In the second match of the night, Kou Kazuma defeated Carlos Bello to become the number 1 contender for the NGW Heavyweight Championship after pinning him, following the K-O-U. In the third match of the night, El Guernica defeated Chris Shaw after pinning him, following an Eagle Dive. In the fourth match of the night, Nathan Cage defeated Danny Boy after pinning him, following a butterfly powerbomb into a lungblower. In the fifth match of the night, Kelsey Taylor vs. Crow ended in a no contest after Jeffry Mason came out and offered Taylor a spot in the Bloodlust Revolution. Taylor shook the hand of Crow and joined the group. In the sixth match of the night, Tony Longo defeated Hitman in swift fashion after pinning him, following an F-Cinq. Main Event In the main event, Jeffry Mason defeated Tyler SIN to retain the NGW Heavyweight Championship after pinning him, following Cemetery Gates Results